Aasimar
The Aasimar are a mysterious and rare race on Esor that seem to appear out of thin air. Allegedly no one has ever seen a newborn or infant Aasimar, they come walking into a town or are found sleeping in the forest as young children with seemingly no memories of their life before that moment. This mysterious origin is very similar to another odd race on Esor, the Tiefling, which has led to theories of the two races being connected in some way. The most common myth around the Aasimar's origin is that a prayer said for a newborn lost at birth is answered and a Celestial takes the soul of the lost child. The outsider then creates a new body for the soul and places them back into the world. Physically Aasimar tend to be slender and tall, slightly taller than an average human, and have very vibrant features including porcelain white skin. They tend to have blonde hair and the iris of their eyes are usually bright blue or golden. Aasimar Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Aasimars are insightful, confident, and personable but don't tend to be researchers or book learners. They gain +2 Wis, +2 Cha, and -2 Int. * Size: Aasimar are Medium creatures. * Type: Aasimar are Outsiders with the Native subtype. * Base Speed: Aasimar have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Aasimars begin play speaking Common and Celestial. * Celestial Resistance: Aasimars have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. * Skilled: Aasimar have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. * Spell-Like Ability (Sp): Aasimars can use daylight once per day as a spell-like ability (caster level equal to the Aasimar’s class level). * Perfect Body: Aasimar gain a +1 racial bonus to all saving throws. * Darkvision: Aasimar have darkvision 60 ft. (they can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet.) * Age: ** Adulthood: 18 ** Middle Age: 80 ** Old: 120 ** Venerable: 160 Aasimar Alternate Racial Traits * Crusading Magic: Many Aasimars feel obligated to train to defend the world against fiends. These Aasimars gain a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks to overcome spell resistance and on Knowledge (planes) checks. This racial trait replaces the skilled and spell-like ability racial traits. * Exalted Resistance: An Aasimar with this racial trait gains spell resistance (SR) equal to 5 + her level against spells and spell-like abilities with the evil descriptor, as well as any spells and spell-like abilities cast by evil outsiders. This racial trait replaces celestial resistance. * Halo: Some Aasimars possess the ability to manifest halos. An Aasimar with this racial trait can create light centered on her head at will as a spell-like ability. When using her halo, she gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Intimidate checks against evil creatures and on saving throws against becoming blinded or dazzled. This racial trait replaces the darkvision standard racial trait. * Smite Evil (Su): Some Aasimar were given purpose in their creation, and that purpose was to slay the evil creatures of the world. Once per day, an Aasimar can Smite Evil as a paladin. For the purpose of this ability, the Aasimar's paladin level is equal to half his character level (minimum one) except when using the Smite on evil outsiders, then his paladin level is equal to his entire character level. This racial trait replaces Perfect Body. Aasimar Favored Class Bonuses *Bard: Choose one bardic performance; treat the bard as +1/6 level higher when determining the effects of that performance. *Cavalier: Add +1/4 to the cavalier’s bonus on damage against targets of his challenge. *Cleric: Add +1/2 to damage when using Alignment Channel to damage evil outsiders. *Inquisitor: Add +1/2 on Intimidate, Knowledge, and Sense Motive checks made against outsiders. *Oracle: Add +1/6 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of one revelation. *Paladin: Add +1/6 to the morale bonus on saving throws provided by the paladin’s auras. *Sorcerer: Add +1/4 to the sorcerer’s caster level when casting spells with the good descriptor. *Summoner: Add DR 1/evil to the summoner’s eidolon. Each additional time the summoner selects this benefit, the DR/evil increases by +1/2 (maximum DR 10/evil).